The proposed Phase II research program focuses on the development of a wireless Small Animal Physiological Monitor (SAM). The SAM system will provide the capability to monitor up to 16 laboratory animals (initially rats and mice) simultaneously, with continuous recording, synchronization, and display of physiological data, including heart rate, respiratory rate, motion activity, skin temperature, and ambient temperature. Data will be collected from each animal via a miniature, lightweight "backpack" that is worn on the dorsal surface of the animal, with sensors integrated into an appropriately-sized, chew-resistant design. Optional wireless cameras can be mounted in laboratories or animal housing areas and integrated into the SAM system for remote visual monitoring of animals in real time. SAM system data (both physiological and video data) will be uploaded wirelessly to a shared receiver unit that interfaces to a PC (which can be local or over the Internet). The PC will consolidate the incoming data stream(s), archive all data on a hard disk, and provide real-time data display, enabling remote, simultaneous monitoring of all instrumented animals. The proposed Phase II research follows a successful Phase I effort that demonstrated proof of concept and feasibility for the SAM system in both anesthetized (supine) and conscious (prone) rats and mice. The Phase II research will involve creation of a fully-functional, commercially-viable SAM system that will be evaluated in laboratory experiments conducted on a variety of rats and mice, including several animals simultaneously over a one-week period. The SAM system will significantly refine animal welfare for many research experiments by eliminating the need for surgical implantation of sensors and providing the capability for wireless monitoring of key physiological variables. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The SAM system will provide improved instrumentation that will facilitate biomedical and behavioral science investigations across essentially all NIH institutes, as rats and mice are the most commonly used vertebrates in research. Additionally, the SAM system will enable research in areas that are presently constrained by the absence of suitable monitoring devices. For example, many questions regarding housing and husbandry practices of rodents and the impact of environmental conditions and/or external events on these animals remain unanswered.